Behind Closed Doors
by fembuck
Summary: Johanna and Katiness have some energy to burn after training in 13. Johanna/Katniss, femslash, mature, promptfic


**Title:** Behind Closed Doors

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Hunger Games

**Pairing:** Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Prompt:** Katniss/Johanna, quick and dirty sex

xxx

The moment the door to their room closed, Johanna was on her, hot mouth pressed against Katniss' neck as her anxious hands slipped under Katniss' top and then impatiently began to tug it up.

When Katniss' shirt was off, Johanna's hands immediately moved to her breasts, cupping them both through her bra, squeezing and massaging as she kissed a hot trail up Katniss' neck until their lips finally met.

Johanna was feverish with desire, kissing Katniss like she needed her to live. The pixie haired brunette could be gentle at times, but presently her need burned too brightly for slowness and teasing, and as her hands worked on Katniss' bra, Johanna's tongue entered her mouth and began to explore, needful and urgent.

It didn't take long for Johanna to rid Katniss of her bra and once the raven-haired victor's chest was bare, Johanna pulled away from Katniss' lips and bent down so that she could take one of Katniss' dusky nipples into her mouth. Then, like a starving baby, Johanna began to suck, her mouth hard and demanding with a hint of teeth, and Katniss moaned and arched into the contact.

Johanna needed no motivation to touch her, but Katniss' sounds of pleasure spurred her on, fanning the fire that already burned inside of her, and as the brunette's head shifted to the right and began to eagerly tongue Katniss' other nipple to stiffness, Johanna's hands moved to Katniss' waist and began to undo her pants.

As soon as the buttons holding Katniss' pants together were undone, Johanna's hand slipped inside. A soft moan followed the action when she felt Katniss' wetness envelope her fingers, and as she stroked Katniss, Johanna couldn't stop herself from groaning and murmuring, "You feel so good," around the nipple she still had in her mouth.

"Make me feel better," Katniss breathed out as her hips twitched into Johanna's hand.

"I'll set you on fire," Johanna promised, smirking around the nipple in her mouth.

She gave the hard, sensitive nub one last teasing lick and then drew her head away so that she could kiss her way up to Katniss's mouth. As she entered Katniss' mouth with her tongue, her hand cupped Katniss' sex firmly and using the hold she had on Katniss, Johanna moved the raven-haired girl back towards the closest bed.

Katniss' lips curved up into a smile as she was unceremoniously shoved on a bed a few seconds later, and a soft peel of laughter escaped from her when Johanna immediately began to tug at her pants.

"A few more seconds won't kill you," Katniss commented, though she helpfully arched her hips off of the bed to make it easier for Johanna to rid her of her underwear and pants.

"It might," Johanna murmured against her thigh as she followed the path Katniss' pants were taking with her lips, "better to be safe than sorry," she continued playfully, smiling up at Katniss from between her legs, holding Katniss' grey eyes with her own as she yanked her pants free.

Johanna's hands trailed up Katniss' thighs as they watched each other, rubbing and kneading the smooth flesh and then Johanna bit down on her lip coquettishly, and a mischievous glint came into her eyes. Katniss' breathing quickened and her sex pulsed in anticipation, but before she could do more than gasp, Johanna's hands pushed on her legs, shoving them rudely apart and she surged forward and buried her face between Katniss' legs.

Katniss relaxed back against the mattress as Johanna went to work, stroking along the length of her with her tongue again and again before sucking the sensitive, engorged lips into her mouth, teasing them before wetly releasing them and nibbling gently on the pink, silken flesh, teasing Katniss until her fingers moved to tangle in Johanna's short hair.

Katniss tugged Johanna more tightly against her, urging Johanna put her mouth to the spot where she was most desperately in need of it, and because she wanted to feel and hear Katniss come almost as badly as Katniss wanted to come, Johanna did what Katniss wanted and sucked her clit into her mouth.

Johanna slipped two fingers into Katniss as she tongued her clit, and using mouth and fingers she soon had Katniss writhing on the bed, muttering nonsense words, until Katniss' hips arched into Johanna's mouth one final time and her body began to shake in orgasm. Katniss was quiet as a mouse when she came, but powerful as an ox, and Johanna smiled into her pussy as she brought her hands to Katniss' hips to try and control her movements.

"Now _that_ was a work-out," Johanna declared, smiling smugly at Katniss from between her legs when the mockingjay finally opened her eyes.

"No, that was a warm up," Katniss breathed out, eyeing Johanna with interest before she extended her hand and then helped pull the brunette onto the bed beside her. "I'll show you what a work-out is," she continued a few seconds later, rolling Johanna onto her back and then straddling her.

"Too much talking, not enough doing," Johanna complained playfully, a laugh escaping from her a few seconds later when Katniss' fingers wrapped around her neck and pushed her down against the bed.

Johanna arched into Katniss' hand, testing her strength, and finding Katniss' hold strong, Johanna smiled and relaxed against the mattress, more than happy to let Katniss take the reins for a while.

The End


End file.
